The Raccoon Behind the Mask
by DA Sly
Summary: Sly goes on a heist to steal the valuable Star Of Gasna, but instead finds a shocking secret about his family's past...Filled with humor in certain parts.Plz R&R, this is my first Sly fic.


DA Sly is here with a fic for you all. This ones a Sly Cooper fiction. I deleted Sonic Wars cause it didn't seem popular. R&R!

DISCLAIMER CRAP: I own crap! Everything belongs to Sucker Punch.

**The Raccoon Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 1: Finally Caught?**

Paris: 12:00 pm

A lone mansion stood on the hill, illuminated in the moonlight. It belonged to a very rich businessman, Edward Clark. Edward was a respectable eagle by all accounts. He always makes donations to charities. Edward was holding a very valuable item in this mansion, The Star Of Gasna. The Star Of Gasna is a solid gold star, with diamonds and rubies studded on the front. On the back, it had a large ruby, the size of a large button. Though it was valuable it was also liable to get stolen, so Edward had tight security on his mansion.

A thief, unfortunately for Eddy already had his eyes on The Star.

In front of Edward's Mansion: 12:30 pm

" Alright Sly! We're here!" a purple hippo called from the front of the van. A dark shadow in the back that was leaning back with his hat over his face slowly sat up.

" Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious." The shadow fixed its hat. The light that a green wearing glasses turtle turned on brought his face into the light. The shadow was a young raccoon about 16 or 17 years of age. The raccoon scratched the silvery grey fur on his arm and grabbed a long cane, which on the end was a curved hook like thing (how am I supposed to know what it is?). The black mask he wore didn't hide anything really. His eyes were a light brown, and they looked like they could pull off a mean puppy dog look.

He wore a blue cap, with a matching blue shirt. A belt went across his waist. The family symbol of the Coopers was the buckle. A binocucom hung off the belt. On his thigh, was a red pouch, which held symbols identical to the one on his belt.

" Sly get over here." The turtle called.

" Ok Bentley keep your socks on!" The raccoon answered getting up. The raccoon was Sly Cooper, the last apparent living member of the Cooper family. Sly gave a sneaky grin and jumped on to the ceiling crawling across the ceiling towards Bentley. Bentley, the turtle tapped his foot impatiently.

" I don't wear socks…" He muttered to himself. Sly swooped into a chair right next to Bentley.

" Holy Shit!" Bentley fell off his chair.

" Err, sorry Bentley." Sly apologized helping his friend up.

" Grr…don't do scare me like that. Murray! Get your fat ass over here." Bentley dusted himself off. Bentley was the genius of the three. Bentley had glasses so thick his eyes were not visible, though I think they're blue. Some sort of strange flak jacket went over his shell. His safari hat and dart gun were on the table. At the moment, a large muscled hippo sat on a chair on the other side of Bentley. The chair he was sitting on was in danger of collapsing under his weight. This was Murray the pink hippo…the brawn and the get away driver. This was funny because he barely fit into the driver's seat. Murray wore a maroon wrestler style mask along with gloves of the same color. He wore a blue shirt a bit like Sly's with a yellow belt going across his large waist. The boots he wore we're red, unlike Sly's, which were blue.

" Alright Bentley, what's the plan?" Sly asked eagerly.

" Ok, first thing. I took a search on this guy Edward. I almost feel bad robbing him. Really nice guy apparently. Does a lot of charity work. But damn is he loaded. More importantly he has the Star of Gasna, which you want really badly for some reason."

" It's really shiny…you know I can't resist shiny valuables." Sly said.

" You'd want anything that's shiny and valuable." Sly gasped.

" T-that is not true!" Bentley took out a gold coin and waved it in front of Sly's face. Sly's eyes followed it, and when Bentley threw it he went to fetch it like a dog.

" I proved my point." Bentley said and Murray snickered.

" Okay, okay just get on with the plan." Sly growled as he pocketed the coin.

" Alright. I scanned the mansion and he's got some pretty tight security." He held up a hand to silence a sarcastic comment from Sly. " Though I did find a place you can get in." Bentley unrolled a map and pointed to a place on it. " Here. The third floor window. The security is something that you should be able to get through. There are only six rotating sensor beams. Though keep in mind that if you touch one you bring the entire heist crashing around your ears. If this happens get out of there as fast as you can. I'll tell you what to do when you're in the third floor hall ok?" Sly nodded. Bentley turned to Murray. " You…you're going to come with me. Me? I'll be infiltrating from the first floor. I'll be able to turn off certain parts of the system by hacking, but we'll have to do the rest. Questions?" Sly raised his hand. Bentley rolled his eyes and nodded.

" Do we get cookies?" Sly smiled expectantly at Bentley. Bentley rolled his eyes again and threw a pack of cookies at him.

" Alright! Let's move out!" Bentley declared. At that moment the chair Murray was sitting on collapsed under his great weight. Sly and Bentley both burst out laughing as the hippo sat on the ground. Soon they were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off. Bentley got up.

" Ok…Let's go for real ok?" The rest nodded. Sly had a gleam in his eye and he twirled his cane as the gang moved out.

Well…That was fun writing…PLZZZZ review? I need to know how well I write.


End file.
